particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Kirlawa
•16%Aurorian •15% Selucian Rite •1% Other Rite •7% Kirlawan Bishopal •5% Brethrenian •3% Veritan Church | religion_other = 39% Irreligious 26% Pagan •20% Nature worshiper •4% Felinist •2% Celda Pagan | ethnic_group = 44% Celda •32% Kilani •8% Draddwyr •4% Caldorian | ethnic_other = 30% Luthorian 6% Gao-Showan •4% Kunihito •2% Sekowan 6% Istalian 3% Danskha 2% Kundrati 2% Canrillaise 1% Hutorian 1% Dissuwan 2% Endralonian 3% Other ethnicity | demonym = Kirlawan | regime = Presidential Parliamentary Republic | governing_body = Senate | governing_bodytitle = General Assembly | HoStitle = Taoiseach | HoSname = Maia McEvoy (Joint Proposal) | CoGtitle = | CoGname = | area = 966,000 | population = 99,538,402 (4351) | est_date = 2034 (First Kirlawan nation) 2369 (Reunification) | ind_from = | ind_date = | ind_rec = | currency = Kirlawan Dinar (KDI) | timezone = GMT -1 | summer_time = GMT 0 | drives_on = Right | calling_code = +04 | Internet TLD = .kw | organizations = World Congress | gdp_total = 17,911,762,749,122 KDI (4351) | gdp_capita = 179,948 KDI (4351) }}Kirlawa, officially Federal Republic of Kirlawa (Kilani: Poblacht Chónaidhme na Kirlawa), is a nation in northern Artania that borders Dorvik, Aloria, Dundorf, Kundrati, and the Lievenian Sea. History Kirlawa has had a rather mixed history, with distinct periods of major turbulence followed by major calm. The first ideas of a united Kirlawan state date back to the 1300s with Ylana Ghalee's ideas on a 'Kirlawan Oligarchy', with the Kirlawan Democracy Front spearheading moves to unite the region, succeeding partially with the First Kirlawan Confederacy and fully with the Second Kirlawan Confederacy. The Second Confederacy and Republican periods were generally very stable, with Kirlawa adopting a semi-isolationist stance, politically distancing itself from the outside world and adopting an economic approach that gradually went to the left, particularly in the mid period of the Republic. However, the CandyKids dictatorship that existed from around 2236 to 2245 heralded in much change in the Republic, with the rise of the Leftist Coalition in opposition to the CK and the birth of Kirlawan fascism. The Republic lasted, drifting constantly leftwards, until 2289 when the Free Democratic period was heralded in. After the brief revival of right-wing economics from 2295 to 2300, the period saw the birth and regrowth of Christian fundamentalist movements, in particular the Veritan Catholic Church, the Church of the Almighty Path, and the Orange Order. The Free Democratic era came to an end in 2333 with the First Kirlawan Civil War which saw the end after 299 years of a unified Kirlawa and the splitting of the nation. It would take until 2369 and the establishment of the People's Republic of Kirlawa after the Second Kirlawan Civil War to reunite the nation. During the 2400s, Kirlawa underwent a period of sustained growth and stability. Towards the end of the century the growth in non-Artanian population led to the establishment of distinct political movements to further the causes of ethnic minorities, such as the Greater Dundorf Party and An Páirtí Daoine Ceilteach, the latter representing the Celtic community made up of Irish and Welsh émigrés. In 4704, after the country's lack of political parties to guide it, the party Joint Proposal resurged and proposed a major change in the national political system, turning Kirlawa into a federal presidential republic (the Federal Republic of Kirlawa, Poblacht Chónaidhme na Kirlawa in its native language), with a Taoiseach as Head of State and Government, the creation of the Supreme Court of the nation, the stablishment of the Regional Governors and the institution of the Senate of Kirlawa, along with its Head of the Council, changing also the national flag and the national motto. Geography Kirlawa is situated in the north east part of Artania and is the 2nd most north nation in all of Artania. This makes Kirlawas physical geography and climate very unique and diverse. Physical Geography Uwakah has 4 physical landforms, Merkanian Mountains, Uwakahan Forrest's, Kirlawan Waterfront, Kirlawan Plains. Each of these physical landforms have their own features. These features are what contribute to the natural resources that are grown in that certain region. The landform regions are, Uwakahan Forrest's, this Forrest is the largest Forrest in Kirlawa and one of the largest in Artania. This Forrest is mostly located in Uwakah as well as a small part of Merkan and south east Dorvik. The Forrest is roughly 35,000km2 in area. The Uwakahan Forrest's are the 4th largest landform in Kirlawa. The only natural resourses that this landform offers is logging & lumber, which is heavily regulated to ensure the preservation of the Forrest's. It's the smallest landform in Kirlawa. Merkanian Mountains, these mountains are mostly located in Merkan as well as Uwakah (But not as much as Merkan). It is roughly 150,000km2 in area and is one of the biggest mountain ranges in Artania. This range is mainly made up of rock and is filled with many minerals such as gold, silver, diamonds, coal, copper etc. With gold being one of the mountain ranges number one natural resources, it has featured many gold rushes and is why there are many small town settlements in the mountain ranges. This mountain range makes up 65% of Merkans natural resources. It's the 2nd largest landform in Kirlawa. The upper right photo is a part of the Merkanian mountain range near pace. Kirlawan Waterfront, this landform is located along the eastern waterfront in the provinces of, Uwakah, Dirlana, Dirguzia & Nuchtmark. It is roughly 60,000km2 in area and is one of the longest named waterfronts in Artania. This landform does not really have many natural resources but does have oil off into the water but that does not really fall under the landform categories it does though have a satisfactory fishing sector in the summer months. It is the 3rd largest landform in Kirlawa. Kirlawan Plains, this land form is located in the heart of Kirlawa in it is a part of all of the provinces. It's roughly 750,000km2 in area and is the largest landform in Kirlawa. The natural resources are mostly vegetables and fruits with a few more industries such as oil. It is the largest landform in Kirlawa. Climate Precipitation Kirlawa receives a lot of precipitation throughout the year. most of that parcipitation comes in the winter and spring months. Kirlawa receives roughly 400mm of precipitation during the winter months (Dec, Jan, Feb), and roughly 300mm in the spring months (Mar, Apr, May), and only recives less than 75mm in the summer months (Jun, July, Aug), and just over 150mm in the fall (Sep, Oct, Nov). This compared to other nations is more than usual, this is because Kirlawa is sounded by mountains on every side except for the south making it very susceptible to rainfall and precipitation coming over from the Merkanian Mountain Range. Kirlawa is the 8th rainiest nation in Artania. Temperature Kirlawa is one of the coldest nations in Artania with yearly temps averaging only 8.3 degrees. The hottest month in Kirlawa is July with temps getting as high as 30 degrees Celsius in some areas. The coldest month is January with temps getting as low as -10 degrees Celsius in some areas in Merkan. Kirlawa is not very suseptable to natural dsasters because of its geography and temps but there has been history of some natural disasters in Dirguzia and Dirlana. Frimpton-on-Sea is the warmest destination in Kirlawa and that is where the beach that is featured is. Political divisions Kirlawa has 5 regions known as Provinces and a Dependency. The 5 provinces in the nation have their own government and unicameral legislature. The one dependency of Kirlawa is Joint-Ruled by 4 nations. It has its own legislature. Government Kirlawa has three branches of government: the executive, legislature and judiciary. All three branches maintain their sovereignty through a system of checks and balances, albeit very limited in scope. There is a Head of State, the President (Kilani: Uachtarán), and a Head of Government, the Prime Minister (Kilani: Taoiseach). The President is elected through a two-round preferential voting system, whereas the Prime Minister is elected and appointed by the legislature by whoever forms the government, be it a single party or a coalition. Between the two posts, the Head of Government holds most executive power, whereas the Head of State is a mainly ceremonial role. Nonetheless, both post-holders are prohibited from issuing executive orders solely by their decree. The legislative powers rely instead in the General Assembly (Kilani: Tionól Ginearálta). Members of the General Assembly, the Senate and Governorships (leaders of each province) are elected on a provincial level. Kirlawa holds elections for the General Assembly, the Senate, the Presidency and the Governorships every three and a half years (42 months), unless an early election is agreed to by a two-thirds majority in the General Assembly. Elections for the General Assembly are conducted on open party lists based on the D'Hondt method, with five party lists for each of the five Provinces of Kirlawa. Members of the Senate (Senators) and Governors are elected on a first-past-the-post basis. The following is a table of members who hold prominent positions in the Legislative and Executive branches of government: Executive branch President The President of Kirlawa is the Head of State, directly elected by voters on a two-round presidential voting system held every 42 months. The post is mainly ceremonial and wields little executive power. The President's powers are mostly confined to the official ratification of treaties and other symbolic gestures of government. All parties present in the General Assembly may field a candidate to run for the Presidency, although he/she has little bearing on the actual workings of government. There are no term limits on the Presidency. The President works in Indrala, Merkan, at the Executive Office alongside the Prime Minister and Cabinet of Kirlawa. Prime Minister The Prime Minister of Kirlawa is the Head of Government and wields the greatest executive power. He/she chairs the cabinet and works with the president and the Cabinet to administer and enforce the law in the nation. The Prime Minister is not elected in any election, but is instead chosen by the government, be it comprised of a single party or of a coalition. The Prime Minister works in Indrala at the Executive Office along with the President and Cabinet of Kirlawa. Cabinet The Cabinet of Kirlawa is a 13-seat body chosen by the Assembly who act as the government. The leader of the Cabinet is the Prime Minister, who is regarded as the most powerful individual politician in Kirlawa. The government is usually based on a coalition of parties forming the majority of Assembly members. The cabinet is housed at the Executive Office along with the President and Prime Minister. Legislative branch Kirlawa has a bicameral Parliament, made up of the Senate and General Assembly. The location of the two legislatures is in the Capital Complex. This consists of the old Capital which once housed both the Executive and Legislative Branch all under one roof. It has since been turned into a museum. The current Capitol, features 2 distinct wings for both legislatibe bodies and a number of smaller buildings off to the side that provide offices to all 817 people in the Parliment, and others that work for and in the complex. General Assembly See also: Parliament of Kirlawa The General Assembly of Kirlawa, also known as Parliament, is a body of 717 members chosen by proportional regional representation with a maximum term of three and a half years (42 months). It is the prime Legislature in Kirlawa, and the Senate does not have the power to repeal Acts passed in the Assembly. The current composition of the General Assembly, as of June 4711, '''is as follows: For a list of former parties which were present in Kirlawa, see List of former parties in Kirlawa. Senate The Kirlawan Senate is a 100-seat body elected from first-past-the-post single-seat constituencies. Each region has a number of seats allocated on a proportional basis, and the boundaries of each seat are determined by an independent commission to ensure roughly equal size. The Senate determines mainly non-Legislative matters, and it has been suggested that it should be able to veto any Constitutional changes. Judicial The judiciary or Kirlawa is mainly centralised. Previously, it operated under a federal, tiered system with the presence of Provincial Courts and regional courts. Now, the Republic of Kirlawa officially has only three branches of courts, after laws were passed which stated that there shall be a "uniform system of courts across the nation". The '''Supreme Court of Kirlawa is the highest and most powerful court in the nation. It has the power of judicial review and could check the actions of the President, Prime Minister and the General Assembly, by deeming their actions unconstitutional. The powers of the Constitution are vested in this court solely and the verdict delivered by this court is final unless appealed to the National Court of Appeals. The Supreme Court is comprised of seven justices: a Head Justice and six Associates, appointed by the President whenever a vacancy appears. They serve life terms and, although are claimed to be impartial, may be influenced by their personal political ideologies when delivering verdicts. This is especially evident when it comes to social issues. The National Court of Appeals follows the Supreme Court of Kirlawa. Previously, the NCA could decide appeals from the Regional Courts within its assigned Judicial Branch, and in some instances from other designated courts and/or administrative agencies. It has now primarily subsumed the responsibilities of the regional courts. Appeals from the Supreme Court of Kirlawa are delivered to the National Court of Appeals, with three judicial branches based in the five provinces, for consideration and delivery of a final verdict. Justices appointed to the National Court of Appeals serve life terms. The Court of Regents is a specialised court dealing with military tribunal and terrorist cases. All cases dealing with such issues bypass the Supreme Court of Kirlawa and National Cout of Appeals, and are directed to the Court of Regents for deliberation and final verdict. No appeals may be heard, unless the case is successfully deemed to be civilian rather than military or terrorist in nature. Provincial Level Kirlawa has been a mainly centralised nation with power vested in the national General Assembly, the national Courts and the Executive. However, there remains to be provincial posts and legislatures which are used for deliberation on local issues, if any. Each province of Kirlawa elects a Governor in a first-past-the-post direct vote. The position is mainly symbolic, although the Governor holds the casting/deciding vote in the Provincial Assembly. Each province of Kirlawa also has a Provincial Assembly, each with roughly above 150 seats. They are elected by first-past-the-post single-member constituencies. Demographics Population Kirlawa has a population of more than 99 million people. It is the second most populated country in Terra behind the Imperial Lands of Kalopia. While it is second in population, it is 13th in Terra in terms of population density. The most populated province is Uwakah Province; the least populated is Merkan Province. Top 10 Largest Cities Ethnic groups Kirlawa has received many immigrants from all over the world throughout the centuries; but by far the most prevalent ethnicity -- the first thing that comes to mind for many people in the world when they think of "a Kirlawan" ethnically -- is Enlii ( = Anglo-Celtic); a term which encompasses Celda, Luthori, or especially mixtures thereof ( = Celtic, English, or mixtures thereof). This accounts for over two-thirds of Kirlawans. Kirlawan ethnicity census: * 44% Celda ( = Celtic; also includes Enlii ( = mixed Anglo-Celtics) who consider themselves closer to Celda) ** 32% Kilani ( = Irish) ** 8% Draddwyr / Alorian ( = Welsh; Aloria is our western neighbour) ** 4% Caldorian ( = Scottish) * 30% Luthori / North Artanian ( = English; also includes Enlii ( = mixed Anglo-Celtics) who consider themselves closer to Luthori) * 6% Gao-Showa ( = East Asian) ** 4% Kunihito ( = Japanese) ** 2% Sekowan ( = Ryukyuan) * 5% Istalian ( = Italian) * 3% Kazulian ( = Nordic) * 3% Barmenian ( = Persian, Azeri, Turkish) * 2% Kundrati (our southeastern neighbour) * 2% Hutori ( = Canadian) * 2% Endralonian ( = Hungarian, Croatian, Slovenian) * 3% other, and/or very mixed, ethnicity. None of these are Dundorfian ( = German); there are no Dundorfians in Kirlawa, with the very last very few of them now having moved either back to Dundorf or onward to Dorvik. Religion Kirlawa's religious scene is primarily a roughly equal, and peaceful, three-way mix of Hosian ( = Christian), Secular, and Pagan. Kirlawan religion census of 4050: * 37% Hosian ( = Christian) ** 21% Aurorian Church (the Holy Apostolic Hosian Church of Terra; = Catholic Church) ** 20% Selucian Rite ( = Roman Catholic Church) ** 1% other Rites ** 9% Bishopal ( = Anglican or Episcopalian) ** 3% Veritan / Almighty Path (an indigenous religious movement in Kirlawa, originating over a millennium and a half ago) ** 3% Society of Brethren ( = Quaker; founded in our neighbour Aloria) ** 1% other Hosian * 33% Secular / no religion * 25% Pagan (nature worship, etc.) ** 18% Nature worship ** 5% Felinism (Cult of the Sacred Feline; a cat-centred religious movement that had originated in Barmenia) ** 2% Celda ( = Celtic) paganism * 4% Kamism ( = Shinto). Some also practise Daenism ( = Buddhism) alongside. * 1% other religions Languages Luthori ( = English) is the lingua franca (or rather the "lingua anglica", sorry!) ;) of Kirlawa. Kilani ( = Irish Gaelic) is the most prevalent of the minority languages. Nearly three-quarters of Kirlawans speak Luthori as their first language; and an overwhelming majority (99%) can speak it to at least some degree, as either a first, second, or third language. Primary or first language of Kirlawans: * 74% Luthori ( = English) * 14% Kilani ( = Irish Gaelic) * 4% Draddwyr / Alorian ( = Welsh) * 2% Caldorian ( = Scottish Gaelic) * 2% Istalian ( = Italian) * 2% Kunikata ( = Japanese) * 1% Brmék (a conlang, spoken in Barmenia; details are available at Barmenia's page at http://classic.particracy.net/viewbill.php?billid=365272 ) * 1% other languages Economy Kirlawa is a moderately thriving nation economically, generally considered a first-world country, although the economic strength has dropped somewhat since 2723. The richest areas are the coastal areas bordering the Lievenian Sea, with the nation as a whole enjoying a fairly high standard of living. Poverty is still considered low. Much of the poverty is in Uwakah Province where light industry and very little commerce frame their economy. Recent programs have been passed to help end poverty in Uwakah. Unemployment nationwide has remained low for over 85 years. The country has a government regulated stock market and 2 exchanges; the National Exchange and the Artanian Commodity Exchange or ACE-100. Both are located in Brase Lake. Commerce Kirlawa exports slightly more than it imports, creating a trade surplus. Major exports include grain, fruits, electronics, and metals; while major imports include meat and oil. Nation has 5 ports in total with the largest being the Port of Cadoria. It ranks 5th in all of Artania in terms of cargo. The nation is home to many businesses that provide goods and services to people around the world. The nation is home to such companies as: Neptune Inc., Artania Airlines Inc., Federation Bank, GlobalTech Sciences, X-1 Aerospace, Kirlawan Motors and many more. The nation is currently experiencing a tech sector boom that has brought many jobs to the nation over the past 5 years. Military Grand National Armed Forces of Kirlawa War and Military Conflicts Since the founding of the nation, Kirlawa has been involved in about 4 wars the 2330s North Artanian Crisis, First Kirlawan Civil War, Second Kirlawan Civil War and the Kirlawan-Dorvish Border War. The nation has also participated in dozens of other military conflicts across terra most notably the New Englian Crisis. Education Transportation Culture Culturally, Kirlawa is a very multi-cultural nation, with the influence of immigrants from foreign lands over the past several centuries, in particular from areas including Dundorf, Dranland, New Englia, and Istalia, having a great effect on the nation's culture. There is a 'traditional' Kirlawan culture, highly regionalised across the nation. Classical Kirlawa spawned many famous artists, poets, and writers, their legacy alive today in a recovering arts movement. In rural areas, the culture tends to be based more around traditional farming practices in the south and mining practices in areas of the north, particularly western Merkan and Uwakah. The city areas have a very homogenised culture similar to that of other Artanian and Makonian democracies. Kirlawa also had a significant demographic of ravers, primarily in Dirguzia and Merkan. The raver culture expanded vastly mostly due to the CandyKids influence on capital projects and policies during their times of strength. This demographic typically had unwavering support for the Love Life Happiness in Kirlawan politics, as the the majority of the party were ravers themselves, leading to mutual agreements on topics such as drug laws and civil issues. Over the decades since LLH suspended their political activities, however, this demographic has faded into the background, with many emigrating from Kirlawa to libertarian-leaning nations. In food, the Kirlawan people are not known for their mastery of cooking, but there are a number of foods and dishes including the Gerlan berry of Uwakah and the famous grain-berry rolls of Nuchtmark. The traditional Kirlawan diet consists mainly of fruits, vegetables, fish and juices. Sport Kirlawa enjoys the entertainment of many sports from their national sport Soccer to their most common winter sport Hockey. Kirlawa also participates in other sports like, Tennis, Rugby, Basketball, Hockey, Curling and mountain sports like Skiing and Snowboarding. Kirlawa is also considering to bid for the first world FIFA cup and is seen to have a good shot since there national sport is soccer and all of their stadiums are already built, from their national leagues. Media Kirlawa has 8 broadcasting companies that own all of the media stations, TVKL.Inc, Kirlawa Broadcasting Company, Republic.Inc, Entertainment TV.Inc, Federal Broadcasting.Inc, Star! TV. Inc, Union Broadcasting Company & National TV. Inc. These companies own all of the channels on Kirlawan TV they each own different ones. Kirlawa Broadcasting Company or "KBC" is the biggest in Kirlawa and National TV.Inc or "NTV" is the smallest. Kirlawa is also influenced by many newspapers such as the Indrala Capital being the biggest in Kirlawa. As well as radio stations the biggest radio company being Star! Radio. National Holidays Kirlawa is very multi cultural and because of that they have many holidays and because Kirlawans are known for big celebrations. The 10 day long holiday World Festival is well known thought Artania and Terra and generates over 600 Million KDI yearly for the Kirlawan economy. Foreign Relations Kirlawa has mostly kept to itself in recent centuries, except for having signed cultural exchange and friendship agreements with several nations, both neighbouring and across Terra. =See Also= List of Presidents (Kirlawa) Category:Kirlawa Category:Artania Category:Countries